


Screaming is our medicine (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, post RtS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: In tough times, Hanji and Levi cure the pain by screaming their emotions out.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 34





	1. Empty city, filled hearts

“Come on Levi!” Hanji said “Do it. Scream”

“I’m not sure about this, Hanji”

“It’ll be worth it, I promise!”

…

He didn’t even know why, but it all started when they had a day-off in the survey corps.

They really needed something like that.

Especially after what happened in Shiganshina.

Erwin.

He was not only their commander.

He was their dear friend.

He was the one who saved Levi from the hellhole he used to live in.

The one who gave Hanji the opportunities to please her passions.

He was the devil who gave them their own kind of freedom in the shit they lived in.

And now he was dead.

He left them alone.

Only leaving behind him the big duty he carried.

And the pain of missing him.

As he joined the mountain of corpses he built.

Oh how painful it is for them to live without him.

Hanji knew that.

So she took the chance of their free day and told Levi to come with her somewhere.

Levi hesitated, considering how abnormal she sometimes is, but after some begging, he agreed.

He didn’t know where he was going, he just followed Hanji’s lead as she took him further and further.

Until they reached a well-known place.

Ragako village.

He didn’t even know what they were gonna do there.

Considering how the village is completely destroyed and empty from the villagers who became titans because of that bearded bastard.

Going a bit deeper between the debris and chaos, Hanji suddenly stopped.

“I think we’re good here”

“What the hell are we doing here, Hanji?”

She didn’t respond, she just hopped off her horse and waited for Levi to do the same.

He reluctantly did.

Then she finally talked.

“Okay, so since this place is empty, no one can hear us. So let’s do it”

“Do what? Hanji I don’t understa-”

“Levi”

Her voice was suddenly so soft.

“I know it hurts you more than anyone else, it hurts me too. So can we get rid of what’s inside of us here?”

“….what do you mean?”

“Do as I say, Levi”

She suddenly grabbed both of his hands with hers, surprising Levi with her sudden action.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he really loved her touch on his hands.

It gave him warmth that he needed.

“Now that we’re ready, let’s scream it out, okay?”

“Huh?” 

“I want you to yell out all of your emotions with me, like this”

She suddenly took a deep breath, and started screaming loudly, like her life depended on it.

He could swear he saw her tearing up.

She lost people too.

Her squad.

Her assistant.

Erwin.

It was too much for her too.

As she finished her shout, catching her breath, she smiled again at him.

“See? now it your turn”

He looked back at her, a sad expression drawn on his face, knowing how much pain is buried behind that smile, and inside of him.

“Come on Levi!” Hanji said “Do it. Scream”

“I’m not sure about this, Hanji”

“It’ll be worth it, I promise!”

Hesitantly, he took a deep breath.

“Hanji, I can’t do this”

“Levi. It’s okay. You’ll feel much better after this. I’m here with you”

He finally nodded.

“Ready? On the count of three. One..Two..Three!”

He started, shakily trying to make it louder.

Slowly, it happened.

As the pain started coming out of his chest.

In the shape of his blood curdling scream.

And the tears forming in his silver eyes.

“T-there you go!”

Hanji responded, crying as well.

He screamed again, this time she joined him.

Pulling him to her chest, hugging him while they cried their hearts out.

As their agony echoed in the emptiness of Ragako.

…

Heavy breaths.

Hoarse throats.

Pained hearts.

Hurt souls.

They just sat there.

Leaning on each other.

Sitting on the debris of one of the houses.

“H-Hanji”

“Y-yeah?”

“I-it’s all gone”

“Yeah”

“Hanji….”

“Levi…. I’m here for you, okay?”

“Mhm”

“W-we’re in this together, right?”

“Right”

He looked at her, wiping her tears as she did the same.

“Hanji, thank you for this”

She smiled at him.

“It’s alright”

“I guess we should go back now.”

“Yeah, it’s almost sunset. Think we should watch the view from up the wall?”

“That doesn’t sound so bad. But under one condition”

“What?” she curiously looked at him.

“We both take a shower when we go back, my clothes are filthy and I can’t handle seeing your messy hair like that”

Hanji chuckled, as they both climbed back up on their horses, heading towards the wall.

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your clean-freak spirit after all of that shit”

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your wildness either”


	2. Tired in the darkness of the world

“H-Hanji….”

“Yeah?”

“…..y-you have to let it out”

“Huh?”

…

Laying down, Levi looked at Hanji building the cart to take him with.

She looked tired.

Not only physically, emotionally too.

He totally understands her though.

After Erwin was gone, a lot of things happened.

They discovered they’ve always been surrounded by people who hated them and wanted their death.

Just because they were Eldians.

They wanted to try their best to negotiate with them.

Talk to them.

Seek their friendship.

But still.

Marleyans wanted war.

And Eren is just making things worse.

By mass murdering every one of them.

Including innocents.

And now Hanji has to try to stop him.

In such helpless situation.

It’s really hard for her to stay sane.

He knows it’s too painful for her.

Especially after what happened to him.

He almost died in her hands.

The warm hands who grabbed his own hands when they cried it out.

Who rubbed his back and soothed his broken heart.

And who held him close and stiched his scars despite the dangerous situation they were in.

She sighed and turned towards him, smiling.

But that smile wasn’t real.

It was pained.

He didn’t like it.

“Levi, I’m almost done with the cart, just a bit more and we can take off. Are you feeling better?”

She came closer to him, and he finally looked at her properly.

It felt like she was wearing a mask, hiding all the sorrow behind.

And he felt like he has to remove her mask, just like she did to him back in Ragako.

He never knew how much he needed screaming like that day.

And now he knows that she needs it too.

Reaching out to her face, with his remaining fingers, he told her.

“H-Hanji….”

“Yeah?”

“…..y-you have to let it out”

“Huh?”

“R-remember what we did back in Ragako? Do it again now”

Smiling warmly, she held his hand as he rubbed hers.

“I can’t, we have to go”

“Hanji, you need this” He tried to sit up,”D-do it. Yell it out”

“L-Levi! sit back”

This time, he was the one who didn’t listen, and just sat up in front of her.

Holding her hands the way she did back then.

“Levi…..what if someone hears us?”

“Who gives a shit?”

“….”

“Hanji, I’m here for you”

She already started tearing up.

“On the count of three. One. Two. Three!”

And so, her pained screams began.

One after one.

As he held her closer, hugging her vulnerable self.

Her hysterical shouts were a pain for Levi to hear.

And her usually cheerful self breaking down in front of him hurt to see.

Knowing the amount of suffering she held in herself all that time.

But still, he told her to keep going.

To cry her heart out.

And she did.

She cried as if her bones were being shattered like how her heart already was.

“Levi! 

It hurts! 

It hurts so bad!”

…

Sobbing on his chest.

She finally calmed down.

“L-Levi”

“Hm?”

“T-thank you for staying with me”

She looked up at him, with a small smile on her face.

This time it was a genuine smile.

He was glad to have her back.

“You’re welcome. I’m just repaying you back”

Cuddling close to him, they hugged each other tightly.

Enjoying the other’s warmth.

Before she let go and went to finish her job.

Despite how shitty life treated them.

As long as they’re together, they’ll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sre about this part but still, hope y'all like it;

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a headcanon about it and some people agreed on me making a oneshot about it. And I made two.


End file.
